Generic vehicle vibration devices are well known from the prior art. Offenlegungsschrift DE 10 2010 055 342 A1, for example, discloses a vehicle seat comprising a vehicle vibration device, in which a spring apparatus, more particularly a horizontal spring apparatus, comprises a longitudinally extending fluid spring element to which compressive forces can be applied by a deformation apparatus to deform the fluid spring element, so as to be able to mount in particular a seat surface of the vehicle seat in a spring-loaded manner with respect to a bodywork of a vehicle. For this purpose, the ends of the longitudinally extending fluid spring element are for example fixed to a seat-surface-side part and the deformation apparatus is fixed to a bodywork-side part, such that the spring apparatus not only has a spring effect, but also a damping effect between the seat surface and the bodywork. When the vehicle vibration device is configured accordingly, this suspension apparatus can also be arranged to act between a vehicle cab and the bodywork.